


Loved Ones

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Now fugitives of the new Empire, Rex and Ahsoka have fled Order 66. They have relocated and created a safe haven, and in doing that, they've created something else too.





	Loved Ones

_**LOVED ONES** _

Word Count: 1,295

Era: Post Order 66

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

The ‘fresher walls constricted her. Skin that was usually cool wore a sweaty sheen and a warmer temperature. Expelling the contents of her stomach wasn’t something that was common with her people. Thinking back, she hadn’t eaten anything abnormal or unclean. Wiping her mouth she exited the cramped room and went to sit in a more open space. The living area was a relief to Ahsoka’s skin. It cooled her to a temperature she more identified with. Cracking the window ajar also brought her a sense of comfort. She allowed the breeze to feel her face; soak into her pores. To her demise, the relaxation was come and gone in the matter of seconds.

Ahsoka gripped the kitchen counter and prevented herself from falling backwards. Jedi aren’t celibate. Her montrals began to pound and she felt like she was in a house meant for the Lurmen. She began to hyperventilate. Ahsoka’s montrals screamed with the air as she fled the household. The door was slung open and her feet made contact with the lush grass. Nothing felt real. She didn’t even recognize herself when she saw her reflection in the neighbor’s front window. She hesitated, distracted by her image, before sending a calmed fist to the door.

It didn’t take long to open, “Ahsoka, are you alright?”

Relief filled her to see her friend’s eyes, “Can I come in?”

She stepped aside and ushered Ahsoka into her home.

 

* * *

 

The older Mirialan woman brought Ahsoka a warmed glass of honey water. Ahsoka thanked her kindness and held it with both hands as not to shake.

“Tell me, dear, what is the matter?” the woman asked sweetly and sipped from her own glass.

Ahsoka looked at her bare toes, regretting that she’d not chosen to put on some shoes. Barisan must’ve thought she was some heathen. “I need something I thought you might have.”

Her confidant’s eyes crinkled, seeming to ask for more of an explanation instead of the vague one Ahsoka had just given her.

“I need a pregnancy test,” Ahsoka revealed, sheepishly.

The woman gushed at the word’s that came from the younger woman before her. She took her hand in her more aged one and promised, “I have the same box I had used when I found out I was pregnant with Barriss.” She then got up and the hallway swallowed her.

Ahsoka sat on her sofa, swimming in her own anxiety, and stood as Barriss’s mother returned from the further part of her home. She thanked the her for the little object and took the short walk back to her and Rex’s shared home. Closing the door, Ahsoka leaned up against it and exhaled. Her heart thrashed in her chest. The distance to the ‘fresher never seemed so far from the threshold. Soon enough, she found herself in the room she’d exit with a life changing answer. The small stick was blank and a part of her wished it would stay blank; stay unused.

 

* * *

 

She now sat on the ‘fresher floor, waiting for the test to give her an answer. It was the longest five minute wait of her life. Ahsoka refused to check how long it had beenㅡrefused to look at the white stick. Her shoulders hunched in lack of confidence. She then heard the distinct (and quite audible) sound of Rex’s abusive relationship with their front door. The slam-like noise reverberated in the base of her montrals and caused a small twitch in her lekku.

“Ahsoka?” Rex questioned, sounding preoccupied. He’d come to look for her soon; that she knew.

Her heart rate sped up, which she didn’t think was possible, and her mind scrambled for an answer.  
“I’m in the bathroom,” she called out.

His reply came in a chuckle, “Alright then.”

She couldn’t even smile at his response because of the suspense of her situation. Without looking at the answer she’d presumably been given already, Ahsoka held it behind her back, and braced herself to exit the ‘fresher.

Rex’s blonde head bobbed in the kitchen as he put up the groceries he’d gone out to get. Ahsoka felt exposedㅡvulnerable. The most anticipated answer of any woman’s life was at her back. Ahsoka fought the nervous habit of rubbing her arm, fearful she might expose the secret she physically held. Instead, she bit her lip and made eye contact with Rex.

His eyes twinkled and he smiled at her, “All go well, Cyar’ika?” Her heart, once again, quickened as she approached him with shy footsteps. He slowed his cabinet-shoving and concern overtook his previous facial expression. He echoed, “Cyar’ika?” Ahsoka’s lip trembled and he walked to her at a brisk pace. His large hands cupped his love’s face and lifted her eyes to his.

“Rex, I want you to tell me something.”

“Anything,” he stated firmly.

“On Saleucami … you said you thought of me then, was that true?”

“Yes, of course, ‘Soka. Why?”

Her arms shifted and she let out a long awaited breath. Not yet even knowing the answer, but preparing for either, she held out the pregnancy test.

“What’s this?” Rex’s eyes filled with a peculiar look that she’d come to know very well. “Are you wanting to try for …,” his voice trailed off and Ahsoka’s features were ridden with confusion. The karkin’ thing wasn’t facing on the right side.

“Not exactly,” she confirmed and slowly turned it over. Instead of looking at the object in her hand, she looked at the man she loved, and waited for his reaction.

His eyes began to fill with tears. The honey-brown became glossed over before he scrunched them closed. Ahsoka had only ever heard Rex cry a few times; she could probably count them all on one hand. Rex fell defeated on his knees and hugged Ahsoka by the waist. Still unaware of what he’d seen, she embraced him and held the back of his shaven head. She felt the streakiness of tears on her lekku and kissed his scalp.

His voice was muffled on her stomach and she couldn’t catch what he was saying. “Rex?” she tried for the knowledge he’d received.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” his voice cracked. He made a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob and began to cry harder. Ahsoka collapsed onto the floor next to him, cradling him just as he cradled her torso.

A smile found its way onto Ahsoka’s small face and she cried for the love of the tough man who was having it out on her lap. She caught sight of the test in his fist, reading positive. Her heart swelled. She was going to be a mother. Her and Rex were going to be parents.

Rex lifted himself from the floor and looked into Ahsoka’s eyes, “I love you, Ahsoka.”

She placed her hand over his, “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

It was later, in Rex’s room, that would mean the most to her. He’d insisted on having her keep her shirt lifted so he could see itㅡprotect it. She thought it was silly. Rex never diverted his attention, though. He always had something on her stomach. Throughout the day, he’d gone from his hand, to both hands, to his head, to his lips, and always his eyes. Rex had since then fallen asleep with his hand splayed across Ahsoka’s stomach. She reveled in the warm sensation and looked at his sleeping face. Upon kissing his nose, his eyes opened, but still hung low.

“Cyare’se,” the man mumbled and then resumed his slumber.

Ahsoka had never heard him say that before, but it didn’t take long for her to piece it together. Smiling, she had realized Rex had said “loved ones.”


End file.
